Desastres inesperados
by DannitaZz
Summary: Marron quería vivir aventuras, no estaba contenta con ser sobre-protegida y vista como niña modelo. Goten estaba aburrido y quería comida. Juntos, pasarán un agradable y divertido día. Para el concurso Chibi de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" del día del niño.


Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama.

Fanfiction para el concurso Chibi de Por los que leemos fanfiction de Dragon Ball.

Personaje al azar: Marron.

Elegido: Goten.

Objeto: Nave espacial.

* * *

**Un desastre inesperado**

La pequeña Marron se encontraba en casa, como siempre. ¿Por qué no podía salir a jugar? Mami quería que ella fuera una damita, y en efecto, la pequeña Marron lo era, siempre dulce, sonriente, delicada y buena. Se alisó la falda de su vestidito y encontró a su padre algo ocupado.

-¿Dónde está mami?-le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-

-Está en un torneo o eso me dijo. –Respondió él mientras le sonreía-

-¿Por qué no fuimos a acompañarla?

-Pequeña, deja de ser curiosa, son cosas de adultos. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con las muñecas?

-No me gustan tanto.

-¡Pero si las adoras! Ve a jugar con ellas, se pondrán tristes si dices eso.

-Bueno.

¿Acaso las niñas solo podían jugar con muñecas? Era cierto que ella amaba las suyas, le proporcionaban diversión, pero de eso no trataba la vida, la pequeña rubia quería más. Su madre no estaba, por lo que no estaba bajo su ojo de águila o halcón, su mamá siempre se daba cuenta de todo antes que los demás, por eso se encargaba muy bien de que Marron siguiera etiquetada como la niña modelo, ella no quería ser más esa niña, pero amaba a sus padres y ellos amaban a su vez que ella fuera así.

"Un día que pruebe algo distinto no me traerá tantos problemas" pensó la pequeña, por lo que tomó su bolsito donde guardaba juguetes, lo desocupó y posteriormente lo llevó con cosas útiles como unas tijeras, cinta, soga, colores y demás artículos que creyó le servirían para alguna aventura. Caminó en puntitas y salió de Kame-house. El mar se extendía hacia cualquier lado que mirase, se sintió mal por no saber volar ¿cómo saldría de ese lugar? Sus padres se tomaron en serio la tarea de cuidarla y alejarla del mundo.

El maestro Roshi se encontraba extendido en la playa, "leyendo" como cosa rara, una revista de chicas en bikini, Marroncita se le acercó y le quitó la revista.

-¿Qué dice aquí? ¿Por qué esas mujeres siempre se visten así?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Allí dice que los niños pequeños no pueden leer esto y se visten así porque quieren tener amigos.

-Yo también quiero tener amigos.

-Tú ya tienes amigos, yo soy tu amigo.

-No, tú eres un abuelo-le dijo mientras sacaba la lengua-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Soy una persona joven, no puedo ser abuelo.

-Si fueras joven, podrías conducir un aero-coche

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, vamos a dar un paseo.

-Quiero ir a la Corporación Cápsula –dijo dando saltitos.

-Hmm-respondió el anciano mientras se acariciaba el mentón-estaría bien, hace mucho que no veo las piernas de Bulma, quiero decir, a la señora Bulma.

-Vamos-salió corriendo con su bolsito de cosas importantes y se subió.

* * *

La idea era ir a la Corporación Cápsula a jugar con Trunks, él siempre estaba envuelto en aventuras junto con Goten, no causarían problemas y regresaría a casa con Roshi, su madre no se enojaría y todo seguiría igual, a diferencia de que obtendría un día divertido. Llegó al enorme lugar y se sintió pequeñita una vez más, en cuanto tocaron suelo, se quedó sola, pues su acompañante se fue detrás de unas jovencitas que cruzaban la calle. Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Goten iba caminando ¿cabizbajo? Cerca de ella.

-Hola Goten –le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Marron-le respondió de vuelta con otra.

-¿Está Trunks? ¿Podemos jugar?

-¿Jugar? Ya estamos muy grandes para jugar, eso es de pequeños como tú. Trunks está castigado, no existe forma humana o saiyajín de que se escape.

-Oh –se sintió mal, es como si de repente ya no pudiera divertirse. Ellos ya no jugaban-Si no juegan ¿qué hacen?

-Trabajamos, buscamos las esferas del dragón y a cambio la Sra. Bulma nos da juguetes, comida, mucha comida, nos deja jugar videojuegos y nos da comida ¿ya te mencioné la deliciosa comida que nos da?

-¿Yo también puedo buscar las esferas? sería divertido.

-Claro que no, es peligroso y a Trunks no le gustaría eso. Ojalá pudiera escaparse.

-Mami dice que escaparse es malo, yo siempre cumplo mis castigos.

-¿A ti te castigan? Pero si eres la pequeña Marron, la dulce Marron, nunca haces nada malo.

-Te equivocas –le respondió- a veces hago cosas no dignas de una mujercita como yo y mi madre se enoja, se enoja siempre y me castiga. Es más, creo que me castigará por estar aquí, pero quiero divertirme, todos podemos divertirnos… Creí que sería como antes y jugarían conmigo.

-¿Quieres divertirte? Tengo un radar del dragón y sé volar, puedo cuidarte. –le ofreció su mano.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, estoy aburrido y Trunks no está, seguro serás buena compañera.

Así los dos pequeños emprendieron su aventura, una de tantas para el mayor, la primera para la preciosa rubia. ¿Qué le esperaba? Sabía que en la familia había ocurrido diversas situaciones tanto buenas como malas gracias a esas esferas, se habían conocido y ahora eran muchos los amigos, pero también los enemigos ¿por qué unas esferas que cumplían deseos geniales podrían traer enemigos y peligros? Con ellas podría pedir un hermoso sombrero o que su mamá no fuera tan estricta, tenían muy buenos usos y sin embargo había escuchado que traía problemas. Problemas, problemas… Esa palabra hacía eco en su mente, sabía que sin importar lo bien que resultara esta aventura, los tendría. No quería enfrentarse a su mamá, tenía miedo porque ella tenía una mirada muy severa y eso la asustaba, pero más que eso, tenía unas ansias enormes de conocer el mundo fuera de Kame-House y de la protección que sus padres le brindaban.

El viento alborotaba su cabello rubio y cuidadosamente peinado, le hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago, pero estaba acostumbrada, sus padres jugaban con ella mientras volaban y le parecía una experiencia agradable, sin embargo esta vez quien la llevaba era un niño, un niño divertido y gracioso al que conocía hace mucho. Todo irá bien, se dijo. Aterrizaron con extraña brusquedad sobre un prado.

-¿Sabes usar el radar? –preguntó Goten.

-No, pero mamá dice que soy inteligente y aprendo rápido.

-Bien, los puntitos amarillos son las esferas, me avisas cuando aparezca una, si se ve muy lejos, presionas este botón más de una vez. Aquí –señaló- ¿Entiendes?

-Claro que sí –dijo Marron justo cuando vio una. La encontré, está hacia allá –señaló la pequeña dando saltitos-

-Qué bien, vamos.

Se acercaron caminando, Goten insistió en que lo hicieran con mucho cuidado, él no acostumbraba hacerlo, pero ahora era su deber protegerla a ella. Llegaron a un pequeño lago donde el radar ubicaba la esfera.

-Fue fácil. Yo iré por ella-dijo Goten con un tono de voz muy similar al de su padre de chico.

-Espera ¿Y si hay algo en el fondo? Un monstruo que te quiere comer o algo así. Deberías darme una señal de que estás bien.

-No es necesario, he hecho esto muchas veces, estaré bien.

-Insisto en que me des una señal, puede haber problemas.

-Está bien, si llego a estar en problemas, me tiraré un… Un gas, hoy comí mucho.

-¿Un gas? Qué asqueroso –dijo la pequeña con una mueca de fastidio.

-Pero siempre que me tiro un gas en el agua, aparece una gran burbuja. Tú querías una señal. –Le responde Goten en tono de burla.

-Está bien, está bien. Mis muñecas al menos no se tiran gases, creo que mi papá tenía razón.

-¿Por qué siempre eres "mi mamá dice, mi papá esto…"?

-Porque es con ellos con quienes hablo casi siempre.

-Bueno, no importa, voy por la esfera. –Dijo al tiempo que se quitó casi toda su ropa y se lanzó al pequeño lago.

Lo notaba muy pequeño como para ser peligroso, pero a medida que nadaba, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más profundo de lo que había nadado alguna vez. Algo brilló en el fondo que parecía estar cada vez más lejano y nadó y nadó hacia él, olvidándose de su alrededor. Lo único que importaba era esa esfera, todo fuera por la comida. Al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, encontró la ¿esfera? ¿era eso una esfera del dragón? La encontró muy rara y la agarró, pero oh curioso, se deshizo entre sus manos y un ser demasiado gordo como para ser humano se apareció ante él.

-Ya llegó mi nuevo jabón corporal. –Dijo sonriente el ser obeso. Tenía una piel blanca y parecía ser suave, un cabello enmarañado de color azul y sus ojos eran extraños, muy pequeños para su enorme cara.

Marron en la superficie observaba y se estaba desesperando, se estaba sintiendo inútil por solo quedarse ahí. Deseaba en su interior que Goten se encontrara en problemas para ayudarlo, pero igual no sabría cómo hacerlo, no podría ir por él ¿qué ayuda sería una niña pequeña y débil frente a un monstruo aterrador? Empeoraría las cosas, no quería eso.

El ser regordete tomó a Goten por las piernas sin que éste si quiera se enterara, su agarre era demasiado suave, demasiado limpio y una vez tomado, ya no pudo soltarse por fuerza humana, así que decidió transformarse en lo que su madre llamaba "delincuente". El ser inflamado lo observó tratando de soltarse y sonrió, una sonrisa que parecía muy inocente.

-Serás un jabón especial, eres brillante.

"No pienso ser un jabón" ¿cómo podría serlo? pensó un Goten en problemas, ya que el convertirse en super saiyajín no le trajo la victoria, es como si su super fuerza fuera inútil, simplemente no servía para combatir a este tipo. Y entonces recordó a Marron, estaba arriba preocupada, seguramente, él debía alertarla de los problemas, pero ¿si ella intentaba ayudarlo? Estaría también condenada a ser un jabón. Él no quería eso para ella, pero inconscientemente un gas se escapó de su trasero, uno enorme "no debí comer tanto" pensó. Marron notó la gran burbuja que se hacía sobre el agua y se asustó. ¿Cómo podía el gran Goten, hijo de Goku, estar en problemas? Era muy fuerte y ella lo sabía, pero también conocía el hecho de que siempre la fuerza no lo era todo. Su mente infantil comenzó a maquinar un plan para salvarlo, segundos antes de que su amigo saliera corriendo del agua y a carcajadas.

-¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES? ¿ESTABAS BROMEANDO? CASI ME LANZO AL AGUA POR TI. –Gritó una furiosa Marroncita al ver a su amigo salir del agua con la esfera del dragón, como si nada y riendo como loco.

-No me río de ti –le respondió el mayor, sosteniéndose la barriga con una mano y la esfera con la otra. –Eres brillante, lo de la señal fue estupendo.

-No me parece gracioso, me preocupé por ti, no es para que te burles.

-No, no te enojes. –Le dijo cambiando su tono y acercándose a ella- Abajo sí había un monstruo adicto a la limpieza, me iba a convertir en jabón y entonces me tiré un gas y se desfiguró, se enojó y me soltó, dijo que era demasiado sucio como para ser un jabón. Aproveché su pérdida momentánea para traer la esfera y aquí está.

-¿No estás mintiendo?

-Claro que no, te digo la verdad.

-Está bien, creo en ti. Después de todo, ser asqueroso no resultó tan malo.

-Ya lo ves –le respondió con una sincera sonrisa, mientras la despeinaba.

La búsqueda continuó, Marron colaboró más de lo que había imaginado y se la estaba pasando a lo grande, no estaban "jugando", pero aun así era muy divertido, el viajar, ensuciarse, estar en peligro y reírse de Goten por sus ocurrencias, se sintió libre y feliz, por una vez en su vida, aunque no se veía presentable, sus moñitas habían desaparecido y su cabello rubio corto estaba salvaje, sus mejillas y ropa estaban manchadas de lodo, de peces, de hojas, de todo lo que se había puesto en contra de ellos, pero juntos eran "invencibles", empezó a decir el hijo menor de Gokú, no esperaba que una chiquilla débil fuera tan perseverante y divertida, no esperaba que ella aportara en la búsqueda, pero lo hacía y maravillosamente, no con su fuerza, no con su velocidad, si no con su astucia, además de que la veía hermosa, le lucía más la alegría que expresaba en ese momento que su siempre prefecta apariencia. Se preguntó si ella realmente era feliz, en los días normales, nunca la había visto desenvolverse tanto y le gustó.

* * *

El día de hoy 18 había ganado dinero con una batalla muy fácil, de verdad se esperaba mayor resistencia del sujeto que decía ser muy fuerte y hábil en el combate y terminó siendo un tipo más de músculos gigantes y poca fuerza. Incluso su marido lo hubiera hecho pedazos. Su marido, recordó… Lo había dejado en casa, ella este día se había despertado de mal humor y había preferido no dirigirle mucho la palabra para no herirlo; él era un alma pura que no necesitaba que ella le descargara su ira. Pero ya se había tranquilizado, regresaría a su hogar y vería a su pequeña hija.

* * *

-¿En un centro comercial? ¿En serio? Esto me gusta.

-Sí, las esferas pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar, esta es la última, la de tres estrellas. ¿Antes de ir por ella te gustaría tomar algo? Tengo hambre.

-Jajaja-rió la pequeña, había pasado todo el día y el chico apenas había expresado su hambre, aunque ella hacía muchas horas le había escuchado el estómago rugir- Sí, pero no tardemos, ya pronto llegará la noche y no quiero tener problemas.

-Solo será un batido, la señora Bulma nos dará comida de sobra. –Sonrió y se tocó la cabeza, gesto al que Marron se había acostumbrado hace años, se lo había notado a varias personas en la familia.

La esfera del dragón de tres estrellas se encontraba en la zona infantil del centro comercial, un lugar llamado "Space happiness" donde había un montón de juegos con forma de nave espacial, de cohetes, extraterrestres, bosquejos de planetas y diversas plataformas. Ella había jugado allí un montón de veces, sus papás la traían a jugar y ella recorría cada lugar, cada centímetro en busca de aventuras.

-Conozco este lugar, encontrarla no será tan fácil, el radar no acerca más y hay muchos pasadizos, escondites y demás. –Dijo algo emocionada, ya que se iba a sentir como una experta, navegando en territorio conocido. –Puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré a por ella.

-No me voy a quedar mientras tú trabajas sola, recuerda que somos un equipo. Propongo que tú tomes el lado izquierdo del lugar y yo el otro ¿cómo se llama?

-El derecho.

-Ese mismo –le respondió encaminándose hacia el izquierdo.

-Es el otro, Goten.

-¿No son lo mismo?

-No. En 15 minutos ambos debemos estar en la nave del fondo, la más grande. Alguno tendrá la esfera consigo y nos devolvemos juntos.

-Me parece bien, yo la encontraré primero.

-Claro que no, yo soy experta aquí.

Y emprendieron rumbo, uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, o al contrario. Marron observó las piscinas de pelotitas y buscó una por una, lo más rápido que pudo la esfera, sin suerte. Goten entró en una pequeña nave y buscó en cada rincón, sin éxito ¿por qué la esfera estaría en un lugar para niños? Continuaron la búsqueda, cubriendo terreno hasta el fondo, él entró a la nave espacial más grande odas, piloteada por un sujeto verde que parecía una versión redonda e infantil de Piccoro y buscó y buscó, se empezó a sentir cansado, agotado… La pequeña hija de 18 se había tardado más en llegar a la nave, pues había puesto como prioridad encontrar la esfera, buscando debajo de las "rocas" espaciales. Contó nuevamente las que traía en su bolsito de cosas útiles, 6 esferas del dragón, las que había visto en otras ocasiones. Entró en la nave espacial esperanzada en que Goten trajera la última consigo. Pero lo encontró mirándola, sobre un pilar, como si fuera algo importante, como si de esa esfera dependiera un deseo, como si por ella fuera a comer mucho el día de hoy. Se veía mal, enfermo quizá, intentó ir por él cuando un sujeto alto la alzó como si fuera un bulto y la llevó a una esquina, la amarró de las manitas y piecitos. Vio su rostro, era solo un hombre, con aspecto alocado.

-Dos pequeños el día de hoy, uno con gran energía y la otra, con tan poca que mi generador no la puede consumir. -Se acercó a Goten, que estaba tirado sobre el suelo- ¿Has visto las noticias, pequeño? Últimamente han desaparecido muchos niños. Son las presas más fáciles y eventualmente tienen mucha energía, como tú, aunque debo decir, eres el más fuerte de todos, eso explica por qué caíste tan rápido.

Se subió al pilar y tomó la esfera de tres estrellas.

-¿Buscabas esto? No sé lo que es, me pareció un adorno bonito. Tu amiga también la quiere. Significa que debe ser importante. –dirigió su mirada a la pequeña que estaba paralizada de miedo, Nunca había visto a Goten en esas condiciones de manera tan rápida ¿habría tenido un combate muy agotador? El tipo no parecía fuerte, parecía inteligente y la menospreciaba. Por suerte ella tenía un bolsito con cosas útiles como tijeras, y estaba atada con un lazo, por lo que lentamente tomó sus tijeras y comenzó a intentar cortar, era grueso y sus tijeras eran pequeñas.

-Esta nave que ven, no es una nave, no sirve para lo que sirve una nave. ¿Han visto a las naves de verdad? Supongo que sí, a ti te he visto entrar a la Corporación Cápsula, pequeño –le dijo a Goten. –Esto toma la energía de sujetos como tú y la absorbe, en unos minutos estarás muerto y no habrás podido luchar. Yo tendré la energía suficiente como para acabar con esta ciudad que tanto ha despreciado mi desarrollo como científico. Siempre esa señora Bulma gana los premios ¿y yo qué? Soy el segundo, estoy harto de ser el segundo y acabaré con todos, y tú, pequeño me habrás ayudado, habrás donado tu vida a mi causa. ¿Ves la pantalla allá? Puede hacer varias cosas: puede no seguir apoderándose de tu energía, puede destruir la ciudad o puede solo destruir esta zona del centro comercial. Pero tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Marron estaba libre de ataduras, no estaba bajo la mirada del hombre que se veía ensimismado contando su trágica vida en la ciencia, tanto que no notó cuando ella fue hacia aquella pantalla, dispuesta a acabar con esto. Había tres opciones, pero no decía cuál tenía qué efecto.

-Cuidado tú ¿por qué te liberaste?

La pequeña dio un brinco, se liberó porque tenía las herramientas, se liberó porque era débil, se liberó porque era inteligente y salvaría a su amigo o destruiría la ciudad. Cerró los ojos y pensó en sus padres. "Los amo" y presionó una de las tres opciones, justo cuando el hombre la golpeó por entrometida.

* * *

De repente su energía volvió a él, fue tan rápido que vio cómo Marron caía sobre la pantalla. Pero fue más rápido cuando se acercó al loco y lo mandó a volar contra el lado opuesto de la nave. Se acercó a la pequeña, estaba inconsciente, se veía dulce e inocente de lo que estaba pasando, el mundo de los peligros no era el suyo, nunca debió traerla aquí. La levantó y vio una cuenta regresiva en la pantalla, marcaba 5 segundos. ¿Destruiría toda la ciudad? Tomó la esfera del dragón que faltaba y voló a toda prisa con la pequeña rubia en sus brazos. Entonces se escuchó una explosión, miles de objetos en el aire, humo y a lo lejos una mujer rubia, con rostro preocupado volando hacia él, que escapaba de la explosión. ¿Quién sería tan loco para ir hacia el lugar en que volaban trozos de vidrio? Una madre queriendo cuidar de su hija. 18 se acercó a él y le arrebató a la pequeña de las manos y fue más rápida que él y lo dejó atrás.

* * *

Se despertó tosiendo y bajo la mirada severa y preocupada de su hermosa madre, pero también estaba su padre y muchas personas de su familia. Le dolía su pequeño cuerpo, le ardía por partes.

-Hola mamá-logró decir, a lo que 18 respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué crees que hiciste? Nunca me esperé esto de ti, destruiste gran parte del centro comercial, casi mueres, te escapaste de casa, no contaste con mi permiso.

-18, déjala que se recupere-dijo su padre, algo nervioso.

-Solo quería juntar las esferas del dragón.

-¿Tú? Claro que no, ese chico hijo de Goku tuvo que haberte obligado a hacerlo. Tú nunca te portas tan mal.

-No me porté mal, mamá. Solo fui a divertirme un poco.

-¿Crees que esto es diversión? Solo mírate… -una gota de llanto resbaló por su cara.

-Mamá, sé que soy pequeña, pero no siempre quiero estar encerrada jugando con muñecas, a veces quiero jugar con mis amigos, a veces quiero tener aventuras.

-Hija, he hecho tanto para protegerte, para que no conozcas lo cruel que puede ser el mundo.

-No mami, sé que el mundo es malo, pero también sé que puede ser un buen lugar, si no lo conozco, luego sí podría estar en problemas.

-Tienes razón, pequeña –dijo Krillin- te sobre-protegemos, pero no queremos que te pase nada malo, estás chiquita.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados, hasta que llegó Goten.

-¿Cómo estás, Marron? –le preguntó acercándose mucho a ella, demasiado para el gusto de sus padres.

-Estoy bien, me duele, pero estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme.

-No, gracias a ti por salvarme a mí y a toda la ciudad. Fuiste la mejor compañera de aventuras, sin ti no tendría las 7 esferas reunidas.

* * *

Goten contó a todos los presentes las aventuras que habían tenido en ese día y cómo Marron los había salvado a todos, la hizo quedar como una heroína con glamour e inteligencia. 18 finalmente comprendió que debía soltarle un poco el agarre a su hija y debía enseñarla a cuidarse, porque un día tal vez ella no estaría. Por más que la entrenó, la pequeña Marron no demostró habilidades en combate, lo suyo era ser buena y astuta, así podría cuidarse, solo necesitaría de un compañero, por lo que encargó a Goten de tener un ojo sobre su hija, por si se metía en problemas. La señora Bulma dejó que los pequeños pidieran deseos a Shenlong, por lo que hubo comida para un mes, una zona de juegos nueva en el centro comercial y un bonito sombrero que Marron usaría desde entonces. Trunks dejó de hablar varios días con Goten por haberse ido de aventuras sin él, pero con el tiempo lo olvidó y las cosas fueron igual que antes, co la diferencia de que la pequeña ruibecita era más feliz.

Fin.

* * *

Sí que ha sido un reto para mí el escribir este one-shot. Primero, Marron nunca ha sido ni por asomo mi favorita, así que tuve que esforzarme en conectar con ella. Espero que guste, a pesar de todo, lo hice con amor y ¡Que vivan los niños! Dragon Ball hizo parte de la infancia de muchos, a todos nos marcó de forma diferente, pero fue especial.

Muchas gracias.

Dannita Zz.


End file.
